


Home

by ANerdsLife4Me



Series: Promptology: A Collection of Reylo Shorts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANerdsLife4Me/pseuds/ANerdsLife4Me
Summary: Prompt: laughing during sex. In the aftermath of the end of the war, Ben takes Rey home. It's the beginning of their lives together. Part of my collection of Reylo oneshots using prompts found on the interwebs.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is a very, VERY long-winded response to a very simple prompt. I guess I was full of feels and wanted to write a whole lotta fluff. Shoutout to my amazing friend [RensAwakening](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensAwakening) without whom this would never see the light of day. Check out her Reylo shorts on there, they are so, SO good. Much better than I could ever write. I am always looking for new friends on tumblr, so feel free to add me (same username, [ANerdsLife4Me](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anerdslife4me)). Reylo shitposting galore! Without further ado...

**Prompt:** laughing during sex

 

Before Rey left Jakku, she never could’ve imagined a landscape that wasn’t scorching, arid, and covered in sand for as far as the eye could see. That was all she’d ever known. Yet, even after the adventures she’d been on since she departed from the backwater planet, Chandrila was unlike anything Rey had ever laid eyes on. It wasn’t just green. D’Qar was green, but she’d really only seen the inside of the Resistance base during her brief stay. Ahch-To was green as well, but also cold, dreary, with frequent unforgivable winds and freezing rain, a place as beautiful as it was harsh. Takodana was the closest thing she could compare to what lay in front of her. Still, it didn’t rival the green rolling hills, the meadows covered in flowers, the magnificent waterfalls that dotted the land, the rivers that weaved through it. Perhaps most importantly, the climate was delightfully warm. Rey hated the cold with a passion.

 

The sun was beginning to make its descent in the sky, bathing the countryside in a warm sunshine. The air was light, fresh, and when she breathed it in, the smell of chlorophyll and fragrant wildflowers filled her nostrils, making her feel oddly giddy and energized. Not far from where they stood, water rushed down a great cliff and crashed into the rocks below forming a thick, white foam that disappeared into pool of clear, glassy water. Her eyes caught the sight of something else, something as beautiful as it was unusual…

 

It looked like some kind of holo, an arc of bright color that formed between the cliff and the pool. But where would the holo be projecting from? There didn’t seem to be anything near it, not a village or any people that Rey could see. Ben must’ve sensed her confusion, seen it in her face before he spoke.

 

“It’s a rainbow,” he explained, and while the smile didn’t fully materialize on his lips, it was unmistakable in his voice. Rey tilted her head and looked at it in wonder.

 

“How…”

 

“When light enters the water particles, it disperses into separate colors and is refracted, creating the rainbow.”

 

Rey felt the familiar burning pressure building behind her eyes, and swallowed thickly. Force, she really didn’t want to cry in front of him again. It seemed to be all she did, and it annoyed her that some way or another he always made her feel so emotional.

 

“Rey…” Ben’s voice was barely a whisper, but it was all she could take before the tears spilled, hot, copious, and unbidden. “Rey,” he said her name more insistently, yet somehow, he still managed to make it sound like a caress.

 

“I’m sorry,” she choked out, before letting out a brief laugh and turning to look at him. “It’s just so beautiful! You probably think I’m such a crybaby…”

 

“No, I don’t,” he interjected gently, the ghost of a smile on his lips. “I don’t know anyone stronger than you are. You don’t have to apologize.”

 

He looked down briefly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Rey saw him puff his cheeks out, his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. She felt his unrest. He was unsure of what to do next, afraid to cross the line.

 

Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand and let her fingers brush his, her touch featherlight. Ben glanced down at their hands. They were so close, yet doubt flashed in his expressive brown eyes. Slowly, she wrapped her hand around his, and it was all the encouragement he needed before his much larger one swallowed hers. He looked at her again with that profound, soulful gaze that made her heartbeat race as he laced their fingers together. Rey smiled tentatively, and took a step closer to him. Ben moved his free hand up to her face, and gently wiped away the tears that stained her face.

 

“It is my hope that, from now on, if you are ever to cry, it is only of joy, and pleasure,” he murmured, standing so close that she had to crane her neck up to hold his gaze.

 

His body was very warm, the heat rolling off of him in waves, enveloping Rey in a cozy embrace. Close as he was, Rey was able to take in his scent; it was an intensely masculine blend of musk and leather and something else that was uniquely Ben. She felt intoxicated by it, by his presence, and it overwhelmed her senses.

 

Rey gazed at him from beneath her full eyelashes and slowly he leaned down, as if not to frighten her, or as if he was stalling, giving her the chance to reject his advance. When she didn’t take her eyes away from his, didn’t shy away from him, he placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips, setting them ablaze. Rey couldn’t help the soft sigh that escaped her lips. Her heart stuttered, and her knees buckled at the contact. Grabbing onto his waist with a hand to steady herself, she told herself she must be dreaming. She couldn’t possibly be in this idyllic world, with him, like this.

 

He pressed his forehead to hers, his lips just a breath away. Rey saw his lips move, but she was so lost in the pleasant sensations that his words didn’t register in her head.

 

“What?” She asked, dazed. His lips tugged at the corners, and he pressed a brief kiss on her lips. Rey closed her eyes, relishing the contact. But then he was gone , depriving her senses so suddenly that she nearly staggered.

 

“Come on,” he said, her hand tugging with his. For the second time, in both their lives and on that day, she followed him.

 

Hand in hand, they walked in silence through a meadow of wildflowers and soft balmgrass that swayed with the breeze, in the direction of an unassuming circular dwelling. Ben turned towards her with an impish flicker in his gaze. Before she knew which way was up, he swept her up, bridal style, as Rey yelped in surprise, and headed for the door.

 

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing?!” Rey protested, thrashing furiously in his arms.

 

“Stop squirming,” He almost sounded stern, but Rey hadn’t missed the tinge of humor in his tone.

 

“Put me down, Ben!” She demanded hotly, punctuating each word with a hard to poke his chest. “ _Now!_ ” She added when he didn’t move, save for his strides towards the door.

 

Ben held her steady against his body even as she flailed and yelled at him. He peered down at her, and Rey couldn’t help but blush at his unwavering, penetrating stare. As her violent movements ceased, he seized the moment by pressing his hand to the door pad and carrying her through the threshold of the house. His longing eyes searched her face, but at her slight scowl, he only pouted and set her down.

 

“Feisty little scavenger…”  He sighed. She shot him a baleful look and stomped away from him, huffing. The display only seemed to amuse him endlessly, if his annoying smirk was any indication of his mood.

 

Rey’s irritation quickly gave way to awe when she looked around. Ben had forewarned her that the house was modest, but she couldn’t imagine a more perfect, beautiful place.

 

The interior formed a full circle following the natural shape of the house. Lush houseplants of all kinds dangled from the ceiling, stood in planters on the ground and sat in pots on floating shelves. The transparisteel ceiling covered the main living area, allowing natural light to flood the entire space, giving it a greenhouse feel. A tan semicircular sofa wrapped around a third of the way, and beside it sat a low wooden side table with some mismatched vases. There was a four-seater dining room table in front of a modular kitchen. Noticing a door next to the sink, Rey strode over and pressed her palm to the pad. It opened with a very brief, low hiss and Rey walked through it, stepping out and into the light.

 

“Chandrilans are very ecologically conscious,” Ben explained, following her outside. “They love nature. Every home has a garden, a fish pond or something of the sort. I thought maybe you would like to grow… stuff. But you don’t have to,” he added quickly, looking at her sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Rey was too transfixed taking in the panoramic views of the countryside and of Nayli which laid in the distance. She took notice of the little plot of land Ben must’ve been talking about. A stream of fresh water snaked through the back of the house, producing a soft tinkling sound as the water coursed through the rocks.

 

“I was born here, you know. In Hanna City. We should go there sometime. I think you might like it.”

 

Rey looked at him, wide-eyed. She felt her heart skipping beats constantly and she wondered if a person could die of joy. She struggled trying to make use of her voice.

 

“Ben, I… I don’t know what to say. This place is…”

 

“I know it’s not much, but…” He began.

 

“It’s amazing,” she breathed, interrupting him. Without thinking she turned and wrapped her arms around his waist. “It’s so perfect.” 

 

She looked up at him with moist, bright eyes and a wide smile. Ben looked very surprised for a moment. 

 

“Really?" 

 

"Yeah, really."

 

Slowly, he came back to himself and wrapped his own arms around her, bringing her flush to his body.

 

"I had hoped you would like it, Rey,” he said in a low voice, burying his face in her hair. Rey’s heart hammered in her chest. She pulled away from him, barely containing her excitement.

 

“Let me see the rest of the house,” she said, tugging at his hand.

 

He showed her around the common spaces and demonstrated some of the features of the house. He took her to the annex which housed two speeders for their use. There was nothing near the house for miles. They’d need the speeders if they ever wished to go to Nayli or to any of the nearby villages. Rey had been very impressed with his choices. Those models were _fast_ , and she hadn’t taken him for a speed freak.

 

Rey sensed Ben’s emotions shift abruptly.

 

“What?” She asked with a smile. He looked away from her, unable to fully contain his sudden awkwardness.

 

“Uh, I’ve yet to show you the sleeping quarters,” he said in an even tone. Rey sobered.

 

“Oh. Um, well… lead the way…” she said softly, eyes everywhere except on him.

 

“Right… They’re over this way.” He said, turning briefly to make sure she was following him. “There’s three of them. You, uh… You can choose whichever one you like.”

 

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. “I thought we’d be sleeping together.”

 

Ben stopped dead on his tracks, and Rey almost bumped— _crashed_ —against his huge, solid body. His eyes widened almost comically, and a bright red flush covered his face all the way up to the tip of his ears which peaked from beneath his curly black hair. If she wasn’t so nervous, she might’ve laughed at him. Instead, she felt the heat creep up her own face as she squeezed her eyes shut, mentally punishing herself for her brashness. _Why would you ever say that, Rey?_ Kriff, her and her big mouth…

 

Ben shook his head and cleared his throat. “I, uh… I didn’t want to make any assumptions,” he admitted, looking at her awkwardly. “But we can, if you want to,” he added without missing a beat. Despite a solid effort, Rey couldn’t prevent the giggle and the silly grin that bloomed on her face. “What?” He asked with a nervous laugh of his own.

 

“Big, bad, scary Kylo Ren looking like a skittish schoolboy?” She laughed. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

 

“Very funny, scavenger.” He was smiling now, something Rey had never seen. It made her insides warm and churn in a pleasant way she’d never felt before. Rey couldn’t deny that Ben was a very attractive man, but when he smiled… _Stars._ It made him look _beautiful_ , and she wanted to see him do it again and again.

 

“You should smile more often,” she blurted, watching his blush deepen. He chewed the inside of his bottom lip as he stood next to her, but neither said anything else.

 

He opened the door to the master suite and stepped aside. Like the rest of the house, it was all natural looking materials and soothing tones. There was a huge bed with moss-colored linens in the center of the room. The panoramic windows allowed sunlight to enter the room while rendering the heart-stopping views of the stream, the waterfall and the green expanse of the valley.  She heard Ben approaching, and before she knew it, his strong arms wrapped around her from behind in a warm embrace. He pressed a kiss on the crown of her head.

 

“Welcome home, Rey.”

 

* * *

 

Ben had left Rey alone in their quarters, giving her space to bathe and change. She’d spent a good hour playing with the shower and all the different toiletries before she finally stepped out and into a fluffy bathrobe. He'd told her there were some clothes for them in the room. Clothes that _fit_ , Rey noticed, not just clothes that might’ve been left behind. Rey couldn’t help but wonder when and how he’d done all of this. Gotten a house. Put things in it. Hell, who had looked after all those plants? It was almost a frightening thought, certainly overwhelming. Had he always been so certain that they’d be together? Did he ever believe that she’d betray her beliefs for him? That she'd abandon her friends when they needed her the most ?

 

Ben stared at her appreciatively when she emerged, hair loose and wearing the simple cream robe he’d graciously provided. He had also changed, dressed down into simple black pants and a grey t-shirt. She tried to not gawk, but she had never seen him dressed in anything other than his many layers of stiff black clothing. He looked instantly younger and relaxed, impossibly handsome. Tame, almost, but not quite. The storm still raged behind those dark eyes,  and in the emotions that swirled around him.

 

He made dinner for them that night, some ration packs he’d stocked in the kitchen. He apologized for the low quality of the meal, but Rey thought the food was perfectly fine. Ben had seemed astonished at the speed with which she ate, but didn’t comment on it. In fact, he offered her some of his and she gladly helped herself to half. They agreed to make a trip to Nayli in the morning to buy food and anything else they needed.

 

They ate mostly in silence. Without the threat of imminent danger, the events of the recent weeks began to replay in Rey’s mind, and she let them. Leia’s unexpected passing. The final fight that ended the war. The embrace and kiss her and Ben shared in front of her friends when it was all over. Leaving everything behind, leaving Chewie and Poe and Rose... _Finn_ behind to go with him. To come here. This place and what it represented scared her, and Rey suddenly felt too overwhelmed, too full of questions and uncertainty, full of unwelcome, pessimistic thoughts that stifled her.

 

“Rey.” Ben’s deep, soft voice interrupted her thoughts. He placed a warm hand on top of hers and she turned to look at him. Whatever he saw on her face made him frown. “What’s wrong? I didn’t mean to pry but…”

 

 _The bond_. He knew, he sensed her inner turmoil.

 

“When did you get this place?” She asked quietly and without preamble. He set his utensils down and stared at her with a shuttered expression.

 

“What are you asking me exactly, Rey?” He asked patiently.

 

“Why do you have this place? How is it that it’s filled with things for us, for _me_? How could you have possibly managed all of this with everything that was going on around us? And why? Why would you do it anyway? Were you so sure I was just gonna leave with you without a second thought, without looking back?

 

Ben’s expression was impassive as he withstood her rapid-fire, and he carefully considered his response when it was over. Finally, he looked at her, a low fire simmering in his eyes.

 

“What did you see that night?”

 

She knew exactly what he was asking. That cold night, in front of a crackling fire in a hut on Ahch-To. The first time they’d come to any kind of an understanding as she confided him with her dark secret. A moment, a gentle brush of their fingers triggering visions that changed _everything_ for them.

 

Rey swallowed but held his gaze.

 

“I… I saw the two of us, together, side by side. Happy. I heard… children, laughing, calling me ‘mama’... ” She trailed off, too overcome by emotion.

 

The fire in Ben's eyes blazed, and Rey found herself struggling not to let it consume her. “I know none of this seems to make any sense. Believe me, I’ve tried to make sense of this… _thing_ between us from the moment I knew about you. I felt it before I even _met_ you. But Rey… We’re meant to be together, you and I, I believe that with absolute certainty. I know you do too; I felt the unwavering faith in you that night. By the Force, your vision _will_ come to pass, we both know this. Yes, things were hectic, and I was afraid and worried sick about you, but I also had to make sure that if you made it out alive you’d be safe and taken care of… that you’d have a place to call home when all of it was over. If we both survived, I wanted us to leave together, hoped for it. I won’t deny it and I won’t apologize for it.” He closed his eyes, and took in a calming breath before speaking again. “That’s why, Rey. I did it for you, for us, for the future I’d hoped you’d share with me.”

 

Wide-eyed and speechless, Rey watched as he cast his gaze downwards, his eyes haunted as he bared his mind to her completely. Rey felt the all-encompassing darkness. The crippling pain gripping him like a vise, the overwhelming regret roiling in his chest like poison necrotizing everything in its path. But amidst it all, a tiny spark of hope, the light. Her. Tears came down his face in a steady stream.

 

“I know what I am. I’m a monster. I know that. No amount of atonement will ever change that. But… despite everything I’ve done, all the pain I’ve caused… Despite the fact that I am not worthy of you, not today and not ever, I’m yours, Rey, I’m all yours. If you’ll have me. For as long as you’ll have me. _I love you_ , Rey.”

 

Rey’s eyes widened and filled with tears, and this time she let them flow freely. She began to sob loudly, covering her face with her hands.

 

Ben got up from his chair and knelt in front of her. Prying her hands away from her face, he held them . His wet eyes searched hers, warm, soft, pleading. Rey wrapped her arms around him, tangled her fingers in his hair. His face nuzzled her abdomen, making the fluttering inside her intensify.

 

“I love you too, Ben,” came her own confession, heavy with emotion.

 

There they were. The three words she’d never thought she’d hear or utter, out in the open, leaving them both completely exposed to each other. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, tight. For a long while they just held each other, as they cried, the Force surrounding them in a soft, comforting melody.

 

Ben’s hands cupped Rey’s face, his thumbs stroking her cheekbones with great care. Placing her hands on either side of his neck, she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. His pulse galloped beneath her fingers as Rey kissed him, thudding on his skin and spreading his scent to unimaginably intense levels, drowning Rey in it.

 

Ben turned his head slightly, his lips parting to deepen the kiss. Following his lead, Rey tentatively parted her lips as well. She wanted to be bold, to _show him_ how she felt, but given her inexperience, she was afraid of embarrassing herself if she tried. Ben’s lips were sweet, and took their time caressing hers, but once her passion kindled and surged within her, she wanted more, _needed_ more.

 

Her fingers caressed along his jaw, down his neck, and came to rest on his chest where she splayed them out. Overwhelmed by his warmth, his smell, and their kiss, she grabbed his shirt and tugged just a little too hard. Fists still on his clothes, Rey felt the room turning upside down in slow motion. Her head and back crashed against the cold floor, as the chair she sat on made a sharp, loud clack. Ben yelped and pulled away before he crushed her. A pained groan came from where she laid, and Ben scrambled over to her side.

 

“Rey!” He gasped. “Are you ok, sweetheart? I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough to break the fall… I...”

 

His expression went from deep concern to confusion when Rey began laughing uncontrollably as she rolled herself away from the chair. She held her belly and brought her knees up to her chest as the laughs shook her whole body.

 

“Neither did I, can’t you see?” She barely made out between laughs and gasps for air. “I’m fine, Ben, really,” she laughed harder at his confused expression.

 

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

 

His fingers opened her eyelids wide as he checked her pupils, touched the back of her head to check for a cut or bump. Her laughing fit gradually subsided at his meticulous inspection. Satisfied with his examination and assured that Rey was fine, he laid next to her on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

 

Twilight painted the skies in shades of pink, purple and orange. It was a breathtaking sight, but Rey couldn’t keep her eyes of _him_ , casually sprawled out next to her. The realization made her pout. She’d been thoroughly enjoying their kiss before her fall, the feel of his body beneath her fingers. The fluttering she’d felt in her belly whenever she saw Ben, or spent time with him, had turned into an insistent dull ache that intensified whenever they touched. It was uncomfortable in a pleasant way. She rather liked it, wanted more of it, and it made her wonder if he felt it too.

 

Instinctively, she tried tuning into his emotions. On the surface, they felt like a pulsing, tangled mess. Delving deeper, she felt anxiety, sadness, apprehension, regret, and guilt all warring with hope, happiness, desire, and _love_ . Rey took a deep breath. They’d nearly died less than a day ago, could’ve died at any time over the past few months, but now they were here, in this place, safe, together, _alone_ , and she wanted to touch him. She had more to gain than she had to lose.

 

She propped herself on her elbow and faced him. Slowly, she extended a hand towards him. Ben looked at it from the corner of his eye, schooling his face into careful curiosity. She let her fingertips trail up his neck lightly, until they met thick, silky soft black locks. Her fingers wove through his hair leisurely, brushing it off his face, enjoying the airy feeling of it. He closed his eyes and an encouraging low purr vibrated in his chest as she played with his hair. Rey moved her fingers to his face and traced his scar. He inhaled sharply and Rey immediately withdrew her fingers.

 

“Does it hurt?” She whispered, mildly remorseful.

 

“No,” he breathed out, eyes still closed. He swallowed visibly. “Please don’t stop, Rey.”

 

Rey had the grace to blush, but emboldened by his plea, she moved her face closer to his. Ben’s eyes flew open when he felt her soft lips pressing painfully slow, tender kisses along his scar. Her lips followed the jagged line down to his neck, and Rey felt Ben’s body stiffen. When she reached the collar of his t-shirt, she lifted her lips off of his skin, her hazel gaze perusing his facial features, lingering on his plush, red lips before colliding with his gentle brown eyes.

 

“Can I take this off?” She asked in a soft voice, her hand at the hem of his t-shirt. Ben gulped before nodding.

 

Rey knelt beside him and he half sat up to help her as she lifted the garment off his torso and over his head with shaky hands. He propped himself up placing his hands on the floor behind him as he waited to see what she’d do, trying to gauge how far she was willing to go, too afraid to cross the line. Unsure of what to do next, Rey let her instincts guide her. She sat, putting her weight on her left thigh and arm. Her other hand slowly caressed its way up from his wrist to the corded muscles of his arm. His eyes trained on her face, memorizing every shift in her expression as she explored his body. Her fingertips brushed his left shoulder, her thumb tracing circles around the scar there. She pressed her lips to it. Pulling back, her hand slid down his chiseled chest and to his rippled abdomen. She briefly touched the scar left behind by Chewie’s bowcaster. Ben's breath caught in his throat when her fingers toyed with the waistband of his pants.

 

“Rey…” he moaned. A pained expression contorted his face and Rey quickly removed her hand.

 

“Sorry…” She apologized as her blush intensified. “I’m doing this all wrong, aren’t I?” She moaned covering her face.

 

“No, no, _no_ ,” Ben quickly corrected, removing her hands from her face. “Look at me, Rey.”

 

She did so reluctantly, too embarrassed to actually want to. He held her hands. “Your hands on me just now, Rey…  I can’t even begin to tell you how _good_ it feels. I’d have to show you, but I need to know what is it you want, Rey.”

 

“I don’t know, Ben. I’ve never…” She shook her head as her shame overcame her. “I’ve never been with anyone like this.” She confessed in a low voice.

 

“Neither have I,” came Ben’s nonchalant response along with her shock.

 

“Never?”

 

“Never.”

 

“I thought… I was sure you’d, uh, have some experience.”  She averted her gaze.

 

Ben chuckled. “None,” he admitted. He looked at her nervously. “I do know some things, about a woman’s body and… how things work. I am the legendary Han Solo’s son, after all…”

 

Rey smirked. “Not sure I wanna know, honestly.”

 

“Yeah, you really don’t,” he said with a brief laugh, before giving her a meaningful look. “I hope this doesn’t change things for you.”

 

“No! Of course not, Ben.” She shook her head vehemently. “We can figure it out together.” she added quietly, looking at him with a shy expression.

 

“Whenever you’re ready, Rey,” he said kindly, smiling with his eyes. “There’s no rush. I’ll wait for you for as long as you want.”

 

She felt her insides melt into liquid heat. She understood what he saying. Maybe he could wait, but she couldn’t wait, didn’t want to wait. She’d already made up her mind.

 

“Let’s go to our room, Ben” she said in a husky voice. Ben’s eyes burned into hers. He leaned in to kiss her, with more fire than he’d ever kissed her before. Without breaking from her lips, he got on his knees and in one fluid movement, scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards their sleeping quarters.

 

The room was dark except for the moonlight which bathed them in cool, bluish light. Ben’s lips left hers, as he set her on the floor. They stood in front of each other, panting, staring.

 

“Do you trust me?” Ben’s gaze was fixed on hers. She could tell he tried to sound confident, but his voice cracked slightly at the end. Her hand clutched his waist, and she smiled up at him.

 

“I trust you.” She took a deep breath.. “Should I take this off?” Rey asked quietly. Ben swallowed hard.

 

“May I?” He asked, his tone matching hers. Rey nodded.

 

Trembling hands went to the waist of her robe, hesitating momentarily before reaching for the loop. He tugged on it and it came undone. His fingers moved to the knot on the inside the robe. The tie was thinner than the other, and the knot, tighter. His large fingers fumbled with it, unable to undo it. Ben swore beneath his breath, making Rey smile.

 

“Here, let me try,” she said, slightly amused, full of anticipation.

 

“Sorry,” Ben said apologetically.

 

“It’s ok.”

 

Rey made quick work of the knot, the robe opening the moment the tie left her finger. Ben inhaled sharply as he took her in.

 

“Stars, Rey…” he breathed. Rey felt a strong urge to shy away from his gaze, but she stayed strong. He stepped closer to her, his warm hands brushing her shoulders, peeling the robe off her. It fell to the ground with a soft thud, leaving Rey in just her breast band and underwear. Rey, suddenly feeling very exposed, cast her gaze downwards. “Look at me,” he asked fervently. When she wouldn’t,  his gentle fingers tilted her head up. He looked down at her through half-lidded eyes.

 

“You are so, so beautiful, Rey.”

 

He pressed a hot kiss on her lips before moving to her throat and her shoulders. His hands worked the knot on the breast band as he kissed her, unwrapping her as fast as he could without being clumsy and let the band slide to the floor. Rey’s hands instinctively shot up to cover her breasts. Ben placed his hands over hers and moved them to the waistband of his pants. Rey undid them hastily, and inhaled deeply before pushing them down. Ben wiggled a bit and kicked them off. They stared at each other for a moment, eyes filled with mutual appreciation.

 

Ben began walking towards the bed, backing Rey into it until the back of her knees and her calves touched the cool linens. She let herself fall on it, scooting up so her legs didn’t dangle off the edge. She reveled in the softness as she settled into the bed, stretching her limbs. Ben stood at the foot, watching her. His jagged, electric Force signature thrummed loudly around him, matching the low growl that rumbled out of his lips from deep within his chest.

 

Rey admired his large, strong body cast in moonlight, from his toned chest to his powerful legs. The ache she’d felt began to throb, the wetness she’d felt between her legs began to ooze out of her. Eyes still on her, he quickly took off his underwear and kicked it aside. Rey’s eyes widened, and she found herself unable to breathe. Her blood boiled, making her feel alarmingly hot as it rushed through her body. She was almost sure she would spontaneously combust. She’d never seen a fully naked man, but she doubted any could be as breathtaking as he was. He climbed on the bed looking at her like an animal on the prowl, ready to pounce on its prey. She sighed heavily at the feeling of his hot, smooth, naked skin as he slid up her body. He hovered over her, putting most of his weight on his arms.

 

“Tell me what you want, Rey.”

 

“I want you to touch me, Ben,” she whispered. “I want you to make the ache go away.”

 

Ben’s head lowered onto her neck, kissing his way down. He kissed her clavicle, her breast bone, the upper contours of her breasts. One of his hands cupped her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. Rey whimpered, relishing his touch but wanting more, wishing he’d  kiss  her just a little further down. As if reading her mind, he popped her free nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. Rey arched her back, moaning loudly.

 

“Was that too hard?” Ben asked worriedly after releasing her flesh.

 

“No, just keep doing that,” she hissed. Ben obeyed, alternating between the two as Rey squirmed and moaned loudly beneath him. Good thing there weren’t any neighbors, she thought.

 

She ran her hands down Ben’s muscled back, scratching it lightly and making Ben hiss. He kissed  her again, deeper, and this time Rey opened her mouth for him. He snaked his tongue in, briefly shocking Rey. Her own probing tongue darted lightly into his mouth, unsure at first, but soon it danced sensually with his at Ben’s lead. He withdrew leaving her breathless, and bit her lower lip slightly. Ben’s hand moved from her breast and made its way down and into Rey’s underwear. She sucked in a breath as his fingers slid over slick folds, parting them.

 

“Does this feel ok?” He asked her softly. Rey nodded furiously.

 

“Yes. Stars, Ben, it feels so good,” she sighed.

 

“That’s how you make me feel, Rey” his deep, rich low voiced breathed in her ear before he gave her earlobe a gentle nip. Rey thought she would pass out from overstimulation, and that’s when he slipped a finger inside her. She gasped loudly and grabbed onto his arm, digging her nails into the hard flesh.

 

“B-Ben…” she whimpered squeezing her eyes shut, her eyebrows knitting together as he pumped his finger in and out of her. Ben kept his eyes on her face, watching her expression intently. When he felt her body begin to relax from his ministrations, her eyes opening to look at him, he slipped in a second digit. He moved slowly as she panted, gradually  increasing the speed. “I’m ready, Ben. Please, I need you to do it,” she sobbed.

 

His fingers lingered inside her for a moment longer before he withdrew. Kissing her briefly, his hands went to her underwear. She raised her hips, and he slowly slid them off her bottom and down her legs. When he reached her ankles, Rey kicked them away impatiently, almost kicking _him_ as well, and she swore she saw him smile. He grabbed her ankles to separate Rey’s legs gently, and then positioned himself between them. He used her own slickness to stroke himself over her folds, making Rey sob. The head of his cock nudged her entrance. She swallowed, and looked down between their bodies, at his menacing cock and back up at his face. His eyes were soft, too soft, considering what was about to happen.

 

“You trust me?” He asked again.

 

“I trust you.”

 

Blinding, sharp pain took over Rey’s entire body when he pushed into her in one swift stroke. Her eyes watered swiftly, and the tears rolled down her cheeks when she blinked.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Ben apologized between kisses, pain marring his features. “I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

 

Rey took a couple of deep breaths and the pain slowly subsided. She shook her head. “It’s ok. I’m ok. It’s over,” she assured him, brushing his hair off his face. She kissed him sweetly, her legs wrapping around his hips. She nodded. Ben moved slowly, his eyes fixed on Rey’s face watching for any indication of pain. But soon there was no pain, only pleasure building up with his every move inside her.

 

Relaxed, she was able to feel herself clench around the intruding member, beginning  to enjoy the feeling of fullness. When she began to moan, Ben’s hand sneaked underneath her thigh, flexing her knee, pinning it to her shoulder. Rey gasped loudly, and grabbing a fistful of his hair, brought his face down to her aching nipple, which he sucked and nipped at hungrily. He reached a hand between them and searched for a spot that made her jump when he touched it. His fingertips pressed on it, in a moderately paced up-and-down motion, making Rey arch her back and cling to his neck. Her hips moved with him, meeting every thrust as he grunted on top of her.

 

“Gods, Rey, you feel so good,” he murmured, putting her other nipple in his mouth. Rey could feel herself reaching her limit. Before long she felt an explosion inside her, blinding her. She screamed loudly, unabashedly, as the fire within consumed her. As her walls spasmed around him, she felt as Ben, too, came undone, crying her name. The feeling of knowing that she could make a man as powerful as him lose himself so completely was so intoxicating and erotic that Rey nearly felt herself explode again.

 

“How the mighty have fallen…” Rey mused. Ben broke into laughter, making her laugh along with him, as he collapsed next to her. He gathered her in his strong arms, holding her tightly as they panted, gathering themselves, unable to look away from each other.

 

“I love you, Rey,” he said, as his lips pressed against the junction of her neck and shoulders. Her heart swelled in her chest, and she spoke the words she knew in her heart to be true.

 

“I love you, Ben... ”

 

Facing each other with their legs tangled, they embraced, kissing languidly, deeply. They lost all sense of time as they gazed into each other’s eyes, enjoying the intimacy, the sense of utter completeness and belonging. It could’ve been a minute or an hour when she broke into wide smile and her eyes sparkled. “Do you wanna go again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Their house was HEAVILY inspired by the Erso homestead. What can I say, I LOVE CIRCULAR HOMES! I listened to "I'll Be Good" by Jaymes Young for their heart-to-heart moment, and "While We're Young" by Jhené Aiko quite a bit while writing their first time. Such a dreamy young love song. As always, feel free to leave me a prompt!


End file.
